Harry Potter y Las Clow Cards
by Herm-Kinomoto
Summary: Dos personas un destino juntos......
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter y las Clow Cards  
  
N/A: Sirius Black jamás fue a azkaban,  
  
Les recomiendo un fanfiction se llama "De nuestro mágico destino "es súper bueno espero que la escritora siga así (y no se enfade por recomendar su fic ^-^!!). Ahora vamos con el fic, espero que me dejen R&R  
  
El comienzo de las aventuras.  
  


* * *

  
Los árboles del parque pingüino estaban llenos de flores pues la primavera ya había llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda. El césped se veía mas brillante a causa de la suave lluvia primaveral que había caído hace muy poco. El olor a las flores le daban la bienvenida a un apuesto muchachito de unos 9 años. Sus brillantes ojos verdes centellaban al observar toda esa belleza, las flores de cerezo que tanto le gustaban bailaban con el viento y el muchacho las observaba con dicha. El muchacho se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se puso a recordar como era su vida antes de llegar ahí y también como cambio aquel día que conoció a su padrino, al Prof. Dumbledore y luego se dirigió a tomoeda para cumplir con su destino un destino que era desconocido para el pero que con el tiempo iba a comprender.  
  
***** Flash black  
  


* * *

  
Un pequeño niño se encontraba dormido en una alacena de la casa Nº 4 de Privet Drive cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Potter, despierta, ahora.  
  
El pequeño se levanto y fue hacia la cocina donde se encontraba un señor de larga barba plateada y ojos azules tapados por unas gafas de medialuna. Hola Harry ¿quien es usted? – pregunto el pequeño con mucho respeto Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¿Magia? Pregunto el pequeño. No ay tiempo para explicaciones dijo el anciano, dirigiendo una mirada de rencor hacia los adultos ay presentes. Ve y arregla tus cosas te iras a vivir con tu padrino a otro lugar mucho mejor que este.  
  
El pequeño no dijo nada solo fue a buscar sus pocas cosas y se marcho con el anciano, cuando el autobús noctámbulo para el muchacho se fijo inmediatamente, estaba en frente de una gran mansión muy bonita y que afuera tenia dos grandes perros. Mira esta es la mansión black aquí vive tu padrino, no creo que lo recuerdes pero es un gran hombre, el te cuidara y te llevara a vivir a un país muy hermoso hasta que entres a Hogwarts.  
-disculpe Sr. Dumbledore pero, por que me trae aquí y como es eso de  
que entrare a Hogwarts.  
- Lo primero que debes saber es que tu, eres un mago y apuesto a que  
serás uno de los mejores con un poco de practica.  
- yo un mago, no puede ser si fuera un mago no hubiera pasado tantos  
malos ratos en privet drive.  
- nunca te han pasado cosas raras o inexplicables. Bueno, si pero usted cree que mi padrino me quiera? Claro que si Harry. Al entrar a la gran mansión un hombre de ojos color azul tormenta, recibió al pequeño con un gran abrazo. Luego se quedaron algunas semanas en la mansión black y tío padfood como lo llamaba el niño aprovecho para comprarle ropa al niño, desde ropa muggle hasta hermosas túnicas de gala.  
  
*** Fin del Flash black  
  


* * *

  
Pero algo o alguien saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos, su mejor amiga Tomoyo, la primera amiga que tuvo en tomoeda. ¿Que pasa tomoyo?- dijo el chico un poco flojo Bueno te quería preguntar si me acompañas de compras, dijo la chica con una cara inocente. Pero tomoyo fuimos ayer y llegue con los brazos tiesos. Pero acompáñame o si no mi mama no me deja ir tú sabes que puedo ir al centro comercial solo si tú me acompañas. Esta bien tomoyo, pero no compres mucho ya. Bueno Harry dijo la chica. Oh, Harry recuerdas que la profesora nos dijo que iba a llegar una nueva chica a la clase. Ah, si dijo el muchacho que llevaba los dos brazos en la cabeza Y que con ella, Bueno es que ella es la nueva vecina que llego junto a tu casa. Sabes tomoyo creo que deberías empezar a practicar con tu magia, recuerda que sirius dijo que sentía que tu tenias magia y yo no quiero irme solo a Inglaterra.- dijo el chico un poco serio Harry aunque yo no vaya a Hogwarts, igual viviré en Inglaterra recuerda que mi mama y sirius son novios. Lose, dijo el muchacho, pero no seria lo mismo sin ti recuerda que tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts a causar el caos con nuestras bromas. Dijo el chico entre carcajadas. Al llegar al centro comercial se encontraron con una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda. Ey, Sakura dijo tomoyo. Ah. Hola tomoyo ¿como estas? Bien, mira este es Harry dijo señalando al muchacho de ojos verdes. a...ho...laa- dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso ante la chica Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter Quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotros Sakura- pregunto la muchacha de cabello negro. Este bien- dijo la muchacha Bienes Harry. El muchacho no contesto Harry?harry? Harry? Dijo la muchacha pasando las manos por delante del muchacho. Que pasa? , te preguntaba si venias con nosotras dijo la muchacha entre risitas. Esta bien tomoyo Desde cuando se conocen pregunto sakura  
  
Desde que teníamos 4 Harry no es de aquí es de Inglaterra pero vive con su padrino sirius por que sus padres murieron a manos del malvado mago voldemort. Ups.. – dijo tomoyo Mago?- pregunto la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Bueno no debes decírselo a nadie pero Harry es un mago y su padrino igual. Cuando cumpla 11 va a ir a un colegio de magia. Cierto Harry, pero el muchacho estaba estático. Y su cara se estaba poniendo pálida. Harry? Que pasa. Tomoyo debemos volver a casa ay un aura negra en el centro comercial. Que? dijeron las dos muchachas. Chicas, nose si estaré mal pero esa aura es de dementotes, por lo que me dijo sirius su aura es de tristeza y dolor y eso es lo que siento vamonos de aqui. Cuando iban llegando a la salida sakura ahogo un grito . Un dementor se le estaba acercando. La niña no se podía mover del pánico y Harry la tomo en brazos y la saco corriendo del centro comercial. Cuando llegaron al parque pingüino, Harry se dio cuanta de lo que había echo y su rostro tomo un color rojo. Eh...perdón dijo el muchacho bajando a la chica. Sakura dime algo dijo Harry. Si que pasa pregunto. Tu viste al dementor?? Si por que. Bueno es que solo las personas que tienen magia pueden verlos . Eso significa.....- empezó tomoyo Que sakura tiene magia. Hoe? Dijo la chica de pelo castaño. Pero como si en mi familia no ay magos. Eso puede pasar sakura quizás algún familiar como tu abuela o tu tia o algo fueron magos- dijo tomoyo. Si corroboro el muchacho. Bueno muchas gracias Harry, por salvarme hoy, quieren pasar a mi hoy mi papa hace la cena y les digo cocina delicioso. Sabes el único hombre que conozco y cocina es sirius y Harry bueno Sirius cuando cocina sin magia te lo digo es un desastre. Y Harry no ay nada que decir cocina delicoso .  
Lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojase.  
  
******** Papa ya llegue, invite a unos amigos a cenar grito sakura. Esta bien hija pasen dijo el sr. Kinomoto haciéndolos pasar. Muchas gracias sr. Kinomoto  
  
Muchacho, por casualidad tu eres familiar de James Potter ? Si, señor dijo el chico. Por que usted lo conoció Sr.? Si era compañero nuestro cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, Papa tu eres mago? Si hija, pero hace mucho que no uso la magia desde que nadeshico murió. Por eso Sakura se me hacia conocida , dijo Tomoyo. Por que dijo sakura. En La casa en la que vive Harry sirius tiene una foto de los Merodeadores y sale una mujer muy bella junto a la mama de Harry , es muy parecida a ti. Bueno pasen a comer muchachos Oye sakura tu papa cocina súper rico dijo Harry Si, corroboro tomoyo. Bueno mañana ay clases- dijo tomoyo OH. Que mal – dijeron Harry y Sakura al unísono, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojasen y tomoyo riera. Si quieres nos vamos juntos, dijo tomoyo a la chica. Esta bien- dijo sakura contenta Y tu Harry te vas con nosotras. Si, yo las alcanzo- Sakura quieres ir conmigo mañana al centro comercial a comprar algunas telas y ropa- dijo tomoyo mientras a Harry le salía una gotita. Harry nos acompañas? Dijo tomoyo Pues , que mas dijo el muchacho. Pero vamos después de practicar magia ya. Bueno, sakura vienes a practicar magia con nosotros . Si!! Dijo la muchacha con emoción. Pues que mal, que nos vamos el próximo año a Hogwarts. Si dijo tomoyo, pero como sabes Harry, si Sakura tiene magia es cosa de hacérselo saber a Dumbledore además por lo que dijo sirius el próximo año irían muchachos de Hong – kong y de Japón así que quizás si Sakura tiene magia ira a Hogwarts. Además sus padres también estuvieron ay. Bueno eso si- dijo harry Sabes tomoyo, me encantaría ir a ese colegio- dijo sakura llena de ilusión. Claro que iras.  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Dudas , tomatazos Howler, etc. Etc.  
  
Espero que les guste y díganme lo que no les gusta cuando me llege el primer Rewiew tratare de subir el proximo capitulo y si no me llega ninguno igual seguire el fanfiction 


	2. Y la amistad crece

Harry Potter y las clow cards  
  
N/A. en el capitulo anterior yo puse que Harry tenia 9 y tenia 10 disculpen por la falla ~-~!!  
  
Y la amistad Crece El dia siguiente de conocer a Sakura los chicos tenían Clases , Tomoyo y sakura se dirijian Hacia su colegio cuando Un muchacho de pelo muy alborotado , mas que de costumbre se dirijia hacia las 2 chicas corriendo. Chicas, debemos irnos a casa de Sirius, Voldemort esta cerca. Quien es Voldemort.?- pregunta Sakura muy confundida. Es el mago que mato a los padres de Harry.- dijo tomoyo en un susurro Que!!! Vamonos AHORA- dijo la muchacha un Poco Histerica Shhhhhh- dijo el muchacho , con una actitud defensiva y sacando una vara de madera de su pantalón. Harry, es eso lo que creo que es , dijo Tomoyo A esto, bueno recuerdas que hace poco fuimos a Inglaterra con Sirius Si, dijo tomoyo, Bueno ese dia el ministro de magia y el Profesor Dumbledore supieron que sabia algo de magia y cuando les conte que dominaba un patronus me dejaron usar magia. Miren quien esta aquí.dijo una voz escalofriante que hizo que las chicas se estremeciesen Voldemort- susurro el Muchacho de ojos verdes. Sakura, tomoyo , Váyanse de aquí AHORA!!- grito el chico de ojos verdes. Que Potter, crees que dejare que estas estupidas vayan a algun lado, CRUCIO!!!!- grito Voldemort El rayo iba dirijido directo a Sakura. La muchacha estaba preparada para recibir el impacto, pero jamas llego, abrio los ojos y vio a Harry retorciéndose de dolor, pero no Gritando, el muchacho no le iba a dar en el gusto a aquel monstruo. Eres igual a tu padre potter, Un estupido, siempre pensando en los demas. Bueno un gusto verte Potter pero me debo ir pero te dare un regalito. Crucio!!- dirijio un rayo hacia los tres muchachos pero Harry convoco un escudo, pero el escudo se rompio y los ataques le dieron al muchacho en el pecho , para luego caer desmayado.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Un muchacho de pelo negro azabache se encontraba en un lugar que parecia ser el sotano de una a casa ay habia un extraño libro con portada roja y un leon estampado en frente no diviso el titulo por que desde ese lugar fue llevado a un lugar poco conocido por el, un gran castillo con un lago enfrente y un gran bosque desde ese bosque emergio una extraña criatura, un ave de fuego, refcordaba que su padrino le habia habado de ellos era un fénix quedaban muy pocos ejemplares en el mundo. El fénix volaba por sobre el muchacho lugo de tocar algunas notas se poso en la ventana y desaparecio.  
  
~~~~~~ el muchacho se desperto en un lugar desconocido para el pero que en el futuro seria como su segundo hogar. Harry despertaste – dijo la muchacha emocionada Sakura donde estamos En la enfermeria de Hogwarts. Harry gracias por savarnos Ayer. Y le dio un abrazo lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojace. Eh......perdon – dijo la muchacha sonrojada y apenada. Sabes Harry nos quedaremos un tiempo en hogwarts hasta mañama,ahora me puedes ensenar a jugar Quidditch . Si esta bien vamos .- Ey,ey- jovencito donde crees que vaz- dijo la enfermera A jugar quidditch- dijo el chico Esta bien, dijo la enfermera ve . Los muchachos tomaron unas escobas de el colegio y Harry le empezo a enseñar a sakura. Esta bien sakura concentrate y di ARRIBA!! ARRIBA!! Grito la muchacha ARRIBA!!  
  
ARRIBA!!  
  
ARRIBA!! Como a la 10 vez consiguió levantar la escoba . Bueno ahora tómala súbete golpea el suelo y flota luego intenta volar que yo voy a tu lado. A la muchacha le costo un poco acostumbrarce pero luego domino muy bien la escoba luego sirius los fue a buscar para que fueran a comer. En el gran comedor se encontraba Dumbledore, con una mujer de edad un poco avanzada y un hombre de ropas negras y pelo grasiento. Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore.- dijieron Harry y tomoyo Hola Harry, hola tomoyo y buenas tardes..... Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto La hija de Fujitaba(se me olvido como era) y Nadeshico o me equivoco? No señor, es decir si ay.- dijo Sakura Haciendo que los presentes rieran Bueno muchachos coman para que luego vayan a dormir a la sala comun de griffindor. Si.- dijieron los 3 chicos al unísono. Disculpe profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry, usted me podria decir si Sakura podra entrar a hogwarts en 2 años mas pues ella tiene magia. Si, Harry ella entrara en hogwarts porque asi tiene que ser y no te puedo decir mas con el tiempo lo sabras ahora váyanse a dormir . Chicos dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Que? Preguntaron los dos mirando a la chica. Bueno, que creen que habra querido decir dumbledore con eso de que con el tiempo lo sabran. Nose sakura, no lo se.- dijo Harry Bueno chicos vamos a dormir dijo tomoyo. Esta bien.- sabes Harry me arrepiento de no averte grabado cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort. Esto iso que los dos chicos cayeran de espaldas. Al dia siguiente el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge autoriso a Sirius a enseñarle algo de magia a los 3 chicos y por eso fueron al callejón diagon a comprar una varita para las 2 chicas. —Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Sakura dio un salto. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. —Hola —dijo Sakura con torpeza. —Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Sakura Kinomoto?. —Si dijo la chica. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de Cerezo. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. El señor Ollivander se acercó a Sakura. La muchacha deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.  
  
Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Sakura , fijó su atención en Harry .—¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... —igualmente señor Ollivander, Bueno, ahora, Muchachita.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? —Eh... bien, soy diestra —respondió Harry. —Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Sakura del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica,. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. —Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Chica Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. Sakura cogió la varita un poco tonta y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. —Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. —No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. Sakura lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. —Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, aunque Raro muy raro, Cerezo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Sakura tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rosas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. —¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... Puso la varita de Sakura en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». —Perdón —dijo la chica—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? El señor Ollivander fijó en sakura su mirada pálida. —Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Señorita. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que esta varita me la encargo un mago hace muchos años demasiados . me encargo hacer 3 varitas y esta es la ultima que tenia la anterior fue de su madre señorita sakura , pero es la varita la que escoge al mago no lo olvide El señor Ollivanders repitio el mismo procedimiento con Tomoyo .que tuvo una varita de pelo de unicornio de 24 cm. Al regresar a Hogwarts Sirius les habiso que tenian que volver a Japón asi que a traves de polvos flu volvieron a casa de sirius. En el callejón diagon compraron un sinfín de dulces para llevar al colegio . Al dia Siguiente.... Tomoyo, no crees que deberíamos esperar a Harry, no te preocupes siempre sale tarde pero llega justo a tiempo al colegio. A ok. Dijo sakura. Tomoyo, tragiste tu Varita. Si y tu Claro bueno ya llegamos dijo sakura un poco nerviosa. No te preocupes dijo Tomoyo, todos te aceptaran. Buenos dias chicos, dijo la profesora. Buenos dias Profesora, dijieron todos. Tengo que presentarles a una nueva alumna . Pasa sakura. La chica entro como robot. Ella es sakura kinomoto, ... Daidouji levanta la mano . te sentaras junto a ella Kinomoto. La chica se sento junto a tomoyo . Tomoyo, y Harry??  
No tengo idea- dijo tomoyo y en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Pase Sr. Potter, al entrar el chico varias muchachas dieron un suspirito casi inaudible.  
Disculpe Profesora, es que se me iso tarde dijo el chico  
bueno pase a sentarse Sr. Potter. La clase transcurrio sin ningun insidente . A la hora del receso. Tomoyo, Harry vengan – decia Sakura en un susurro.  
  
Que pasa sakura? Bueno es que yo Libere....las....ca.r..tas...clow.  
  
Dudas tomatzos lo que quieran manden sus rewiews y si no los mandan no importa igual seguire con la historia. 


End file.
